There's Only You
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Martha knows that she could've had a life in the city if she married one of the guys her father wanted her to marry. However she thinks she has the perfect life with Jonathan. Another story from the 100 song challenge I'm doing. Based on Wouldn't Want


-1Title: There's Only You  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Jonathan/Martha  
Prompt: #97 -Writers Choice: Wouldn't want it any other way(table 3)  
Warnings/Spoilers: Don't own any of the chracters and the story is based on the song Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way by John Schneider.  
Summary: Martha knows that she could've had a life in the city if she married one of the guys her father wanted her to marry. However she thinks she has the perfect life with Jonathan.

Martha had been working for Lionel now for about 3 months. The commute from Smallville to Metroplis usually brought back memories from when she lived there. She remembered the city life, it was where she lived for almost 20 years. And although she never mentioned missing it that much, sometimes she would just think back to when she lived in Metropolis.

She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. What made her more surprised was that it was her father who was at the door. He hardly ever visited because he still was mad at the fact that Martha married Jonathan. You think after 20 years of marriage he'd get over it by now she thought to herself.

"Dad, what brings you to Smallville?"

"Well I heard you've been coming to Metropolis everyday. Got a job there I see."

"Yes dad I'm working for Lionel Luthor."

"Well that's great news to hear. But I see you're still here with him…."

"His name is Jonathan dad. And yes I'm still with him, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that maybe working in Metropolis would've made you want to come back."

"Forget it dad, I just work there. Doesn't mean I want to go back to my life there."

"But what kind of life do you have here?"

"A great one dad. I have a great husband and a great son."

"You know I still don't understand you sometimes. You could've had a great life married to one of those boys you dated in high school."

"And I never loved those guys. But Jonathan I do love."

When he realized he was getting nowhere with her, her father left. She went to sit on the couch to relax after what just happened. Jonathan came in from working out in the barn.

"Was that your father who just left?"

"Yea, he came to do his usual talking me into leaving you and move back to Metropolis."

Jonathan knew what she meant. He was always coming around trying to get Martha to leave him. He wished he would stop by now since they had been married for over 20 years. But he also knew that her father did have a point. Maybe her life would've been better if she did stay in Metropolis.

_Without me maybe you'd find somebody else_

_A little wiser with a lot more wealth_

Jonathan knew from the moment he married Martha he could never give her everything she wanted, even if she did tell him that she had all that she needed. He wished he could giver her everything though but they barely made ends meet as it is. He blamed himself for her working with Lionel. She told him that she took the job because she really wanted to work, but he knew the truth. She took the job because they needed the money. Sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve her and whenever he felt like this, Martha always knew how to make him feel better.

He sat next to her on the couch.

"Sometimes your father is right I think. I don't give you the life you deserve."

"Jonathan don't say that. Of course you deserve me. I chose you didn't I. I didn't have to but I did. It was only you I loved and still love."

"Yea but look it's cause of me you have to work for Lionel."

"Jonathan we've been through this so many times. It's not your fault, I took the job because I wanted to, not because I felt like I had to."

"But don't you sometimes wish you listened to your father and married some rich guy."

"Never Jonathan. I was so happy I met you because you were different than all those other guys. You actually cared about others, unlike them who only cared about themselves."

Martha smiled and kissed Jonathan.

"Jonathan Kent, it's you I love."

"And Martha Kent, it's you I love more than anything in this world."

_Hard times, they may never let up on us_

_Maybe all we'll ever have will barely be enough_

That night Martha watched Jonathan as he slept. After the talk they had earlier that day she felt so bad that he still felt he wasn't worth anything. She knew that it was cause of her father. Every time he stopped by Jonathan always started to feel low about himself. It had been a tough year for them, Jonathan was in and out of the hospital but she never left his side. So many times she felt like she was going to lose him but together they always overcame any problems. She gently leaned over and kissed Jonathan's cheek. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

Jonathan wasn't apparently as asleep as Martha thought he was. When she kissed him he stirred a little and then opened his eyes.

"Jonathan I didn't mean to wake up."

"Oh no Martha you didn't wake me." He turned to her and smiled. "I know I ask you this a lot but do you ever regret saying yes when I asked you to marry me?"

Martha looked at Jonathan and gave him one big kiss. "Never Jonathan. Every morning I wake up so happy that it was you I chose to marry."


End file.
